Getting to reknow them
by U23rn4m3
Summary: What if Sam Winchester was taken at the age of five and raised by Azazel and Alastair to command demons and eventually be Lucifer's vessel? And what if Dean and John never forgot or stopped searching? Probably bad summery but it's the best I can do at the moment. Disclaimer: I don't own a computer and english isn't exactly my first language. Feel free to comment on it.
1. Chapter 1

(Bobby's house)

"Dean?" Sammy asked tugging at Dean's shirt.

"What is Sammy? You should be in bed." Dean said looking away from the television.

"When is Dad coming home?" He asked looking up at Dean with big eyes.

"Dad should be home tomorrow night, now go to bed Sammy." Dean said softly pushing Sam towards his room.

Sam nodded before heading back up to his room and grabbing some random paper and crayons before sitting on the bed and drawing a picture of him and his family.

-—-—-Time skip-—-

John was used to leaving his kids at Bobby's while they went hunting. He trusted his son Dean enough and Sam was a good kid. They had been hunting a Werewolf nearby, only a town or two over, and were planing on coming back that night when Dean called.

"Dad! S-Sam he's gone! I've looked everywhere and I can't find him!" Dean said hurriedly, and John dropped his gun he was cleaning.

"Dean, look around where Sam was sleeping and tell me what you find. If you find yellow stuff near the window tell me." John said hanging up the phone. "Let's go Bobby. Sam is missing."

-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-

Sam woke up for the first time he could remember on a soft warm bed. He looked around confused, admiring the soothing blood red walls for a second, before getting out of the bed.

"Dean?" He called out confused and a strange man entered the room.

"Dean's not here Sammy. He's with your foster father." The man said and Sam backed up slowly.

"Dean told me not to talk to strangers." Sam said

"I'm not a stranger kiddo. Your foster daddy left you with me while he and Dean go hunting. Without you." The man said and Sam nodded sadly. He was used to being left with babysitters, but usually at least Dean would be there.

"Don't worry Kiddo, you and I will have lots of fun together. In fact I made a promise to train you while your foster family is away. Now, how about pancakes?" The man smiled, his eyes turning yellow. Sam smiled and nodded okay before the yellow-eyed man led him downstairs to the kitchen.

"What do I call you?" Sam suddenly asked looking at the man as he fed Sam.

"Call me Dad. After all, I am your true father." The Yellow eyed man smiled at Sam who slowly nodded, not questioning too much what the man said.

-—-—-—-—-—-—-

"Dean, are you sure?" John asked examining the sulfur.

"Yeah Dad, I'm sure I didn't hear anything." Dean said

"John, you might want to look at this. It is probably nothin but it opens a possibility of what it was, who it was, and how they got in." Bobby said looking at Sam's drawings. They were normal for a kid Sam's age but in all of them there was the same drawing of a man with yellow eyes holding Sam's hand.

"What is it?" Dean asked his father as John looked over the photo's Sam drew before looking as concerned as he usually allowed himself to look around his son.

"It's probably a coincidence but we should look into it. If the yellow eyed bastard has my son, then odds are he'd going to be dead within the month. And that's at most." John said coldly but Bobby saw right through it.

John was scared, he was scared for Sam. He lost too much already.


	2. 10 years later

10 years later

"SAM SAM SAM SAM!" The Demons chanted as he killed off some hunters that were dumb enough to walk into a small demon party. More and more demons were escaping hell everyday thanks to Sam'e attempts and planes. Of course, the main plan was to get the Colt. With that he could free his army and raise his Master Satan and fulfill his duty as his vessel. For now though, he was enjoying life and that means torturing and partying.

"SAM!" He suddenly heard a familiar voice shout and he snapped the hunters neck.

"Father, what are you doing here?" Sam asked as all the Demons in the room quickly left.

"Well, I got wind that a certain group of hunters saw you earlier and informed our main enemy John Winchester and it appears he and his son Dean are headed for this town as we speak. I suppose going by the name Sam Winchester didn't help." Azazel said chuckling and smiled at him as if he had a plan.

"I'm sorry, I will try and be more careful from now on. I suppose I didn't think to lie about my name." Sam said

"No, I want you to go with them and steel the Colt the minute they find it." Azazel said and Sam nodded.

"How will I get them to trust me? Say they tortured me for ten years?" Sam smirked.

"Of course not. I'm gonna have two low leveled demon's fake being your parents and both being completely ignorant as they are will fall for the bait. Naturally the minute they figure out who you are, they won't question your intentions. They'll test you for demonhood, but sense you aren't, you should be able to glide yourself into their life." Azazel said and Sam nodded.

"I won't fail you sir." Sam said with a small smile. He remembered his foster family well. They took care of him for the first few years of life, or at least his foster brother did. He was probably the only one he truly missed for about two years before giving up on his old life all together.

_Young Sam woke with a start. He had had a bad dream about an old lady falling down the stairs and snapping her neck. He woke up with a yelp and knew immediately that Papa had heard. He preferred to call the yellow eyed man Papa over Dad because he felt he already had a Dad and hoped that his Daddy would in fact come back for him. _

_"Sammy did you have another scary dream champ?" Azazel said walking in and Sam nodded. Azazel sat down at the end of the bed._

_"I want my brother and Daddy." Sam cried and Azazel hugged him softly:_

_"They left you with me for a reason kiddo, because you are mine." Azazel said and kissed his forehead. "Now what did you dream of?" He asked petting Sam's hair now._

_"An old lady, she fell and her h-head..." Sam let out a whimper. _

_"It's okay Champ. The old lady's death is just part of your warm up's remember what I told you?" Azazel asked and Sam nodded._

_" Some people deserve to die and some people have to die. Seeing those kind of death's can't do any harm nor will causing it." Sam recited and Azazel nodded._

_"You will be great one day Sammy, all you need is a bit of practice and good upbringing. These visions are just the first bit of practice. You do want to be great don't you Champ?" Azazel asked and Sam nodded determinedly. He wanted more then anything to be great like his Big Brother or Papa. _

_"Good, now how about you go back to sleep and we'll have pancakes in the morning?" Sam was asked and he nodded._

_"Alright, good boy." He said ruffling Sam's hair before tucking the boy in and stalking out of the room. "Night Buddy." _

_"Night Daddy..." Sam yawned before falling asleep. _

Sam smiled at the memory. Azazel was quite the Father for Sam.

"Pack your bags, our regular house has too many important things for you to go and get caught in it. Hurry, if I remember John he'll be here by tomorrow mourning hunting you down." Azazel said and Sam teleported to their house using his demonic abilities.

-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-

Dean and John sat in a motel room in some state getting ready to leave for a new job. They had stumbled upon a demon and did the normal routine of asking where Sam was before exercising the son of a bitch. As per usual no luck. As Dean was lost in his thoughts John's phone rang.

"John, I might have found your boy. It's a stretch but his name is Sam Winchester, he's 15 and he looks a bit like that you. It isn't much but I figured it's enough to get me out of your debt." A hunting buddy named Roger said.

"Where?" John said immediately and Roger just chuckled.

"You'll never believe this I saw and bumped into him in Hell, Michigan. Not sure if he lives around there but that's where I met the guy." Roger said and John nodded.

"Thanks Roger." John said and hung up before turning to Dean. "We need to move fast. We have a lead on Sam and he's about three states over." At hearing this Dean started stuffing things into his bag at a fast rate. It took him about 5 minutes to pack and load everything.

"Find out what you can on Sam Winchester in Michigan. Start with a place called Hell." John told his son as they got into the impala.

"Hell? That's an actual place in Michigan?" Dean asked and John nodded starting the car amd bolting off.

As Dean researched and made a few calls he ended up finding a website for a High school in Michigan who had a swim team that hadn't lost a championship in two years, and the choosen captain of that squad was a boy named Samuel Winchester, who apparently never lost competing in the Butterfly. From his picture it was possible, he seemed to have hit puberty over the summer of his 9th year though because in his 10th grade photo the guy was a lot taller and most likely was still growing. Dean smiled slightly, their Dad blamed Dean for Sam's disappearance and even though he never said it, he could feel it. Maybe when Sam came home everything would get better. He just hoped those sons of bitches didn't do anything to his once innocent little brother.

_"Dean! Look I had a nightmawe." 3 or 4 year old Sammy said trying to wake up his big brother. A tired Dean groggily woke up glaring at his younger brother._

_"What do you want Sammy?" He asked sitting up._

_"Can I sleep with you tonight Big Brudder? Please?" The small child asked with his big puppy eyes filled with tears. Dean gave in almost immediately._

_"Fine. Just don't wet the bed or anything." He said and little Sammy nodded getting under the covers._

_ "I wont. I pwomise." He said hugging Dean._

_"Good." Dean said and held Sam to his chest slightly as he slowly started falling asleep again._

"Danks Big Brudder." Sammy muttered before yawning and falling asleep. Dean smiled just watching his brother sleep. He promised himself then to protect Sam with all of his heart.

((Author's Note: there will be a lot of flashback's and_ this writing means flashback_. Hell Michigan is a real place but I know nothing about it in fact I don't even know if anything is actually there.))


	3. Foster Family

Sam sighed setting up his room, so much trouble just for his foster family to find him and whisk him away to 'safety' and a world full of 'danger'. He was almost positive though that they were gonna be racist towards his kind, damn hunters. He hoped he wouldn't have to harm any of his half siblings either, he enjoyed most demons. They were fun to him, always partying and doing what they want. Unless of course they were Azazel's or Alastair's men. Then they acted as puppets. Sam smiled at the thought of Uncle Alastair. He gave him so many useful torture items, and taught him so much about how to get people to tell the truth.

_"Hey Champ. Come down here and meet your Uncle." A 6 year old Sam Winchester came down the steps, finding a strange man near his 'Dad'._

_"Hello." Sam muttered and Alastair smiled._

_"Show Alastair your eyes like I showed you Sammy." Azazel instructed and Sam's eyes shifted to swirling yellow orbs._

_"I can see why he is your favorite. Well I am Uncle Alastair and I'm here to teach you about how to deal with dangerous people and how to get the truth from them." Alastair smiled at Sam showing all his teeth._

_"Okay." Sam muttered and Azazel smiled slightly at him_

Dean had been working on finding Sam all day along with John.

"Sam Winchester? Oh he lives about three or four miles from here. Careful though, the guys parents are major Satanists. They live on Battan Road if you are lookin. The son isn't very religious but I honestly wouldn't go diggen around with his parents present." A bar-lady told Dean and he nodded closing in on a location. He called up his Dad.

"Hey, Sam is apparently lives on Battan Road, three or four miles from here." Dean said walking out of the bar.

"Got it. Meet me there, I'm a short walk." John said hanging up.

The two met up again at a row of houses. Each one looked freshly painted and neat, with white picket fences, and grass that was far too green for either mens taste anymore.

"How the Hell are we supposed to find Sammy when all these damn houses look the same?" Dean asked and John shook his head.

"It would be the one that has the most smell. When Demons take on normal seeming lives to cover up kills and such they cover up the scent with an even greater one." John told his son before walking ahead.

"Right, I'll just go up and sniff all the damn houses." Dean muttered before following.

-••-—-—-—-—-—-

"He fell for it?...No that will not be necessary...not yet." Alastair hung up.

"Everything going according to?" Azazel asked looking out the window.

"They fell right into the trap. Shall we send Sam the signal? Keep them on their toes." Alastair smirked and Azazel nodded.

"Trust is gained through battle, if they believe Sam is just a civilian and not the enemy their guards will lower over time. I just hope he doesn't mess it up." Azazel said his eyes glowing yellow as he watched smoke fly past.

-—•-—-—-•-—•-—-—-•-••-—-

"DAD!" Dean shouted as soon as he saw them, breaking into a sprint. John turned but they passed him in a second. Demons. At least 6 of them. Both chased after, pulling their salt guns out of their pants. All the demons moved into one house.

"S-stay the hell away!" They heard a voice shout as they approached the broken down door. Inside there was a teenage boy with dark hair.

"Sammy..." Dean muttered, frozen in shock. He knew it was his little brother. He could feel it. And that was just too overwhelming for Dean after all those years without him.

John didn't waste time unlike Dean. He shot straight away, bringing all the attention to him.

Meanwhile Sam escaped to the kitchen, seeming completely freaked.

"Go after Sam. I'll cover you." John said and Dean nodded seriously.

"Yes sir." He said and charged like a moron with no strategy of fighting. Luckily not many run at a Demon or at least no one charges at a group of them. He made it through the door and into the kitchen, also charging into the countertop and falling over.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked and he looked up to see Sam. His Sammy. His brother.

"Fine, just some internal bleeding." He smiled sitting up "Why are you even still inside the house?" Dean asked frowning now.

"Leaving a group of black eyed things in my living room with two strange men with a single gun for each. No thanks I'll stay here in the kitchen with the weapons." Sam said and Dean smiled.

"Yeah well unless you have knives made of salt I doubt it could do much." Dean said standing as the fight raged on with John and the demons.

"Salt?" Sam asked ignorantly and Dean nodded.

"No time for that now, we need to get out of here. Those sons of bitches are occupied now but I don't think Dad has enough salt for 8 of those things." Dean said looking back at the door.

"Right, and I don't suppose you have a plan for saving your Dad and us?" Sam asked and Dean just sort of charged back out with Sam.

'I can't believe I am related to these idiots. Charging demons is a terrible idea and if they weren't allowed to kill me or Dean they sure as Hell would have killed us before we even got to the kitchen. This is surprisingly disappointing.' Sam thought as he ran with his foster family.

"Everyone in the car!" John shouted as they approached a parked Chevy Impala. Sam basically jumped in the back and Dean slammed the door on the passengers side before John was quickly able to get in and start the car, driving off at top speed.


	4. Let's try to explain this

"Why the hell were there so many?" Dean asked John who looked back at Sam with a slight glance.

"Did they say anything too you before they attacked?" John asked seriously.

"Ugh yeah I think. They mentioned something about Azazel and my time. I didn't catch most of it, seeing your parents's eyes turn black and try to kill you doesn't help the memory I suppose." Sam said nervously and Dean nodded.

"Listen, we have a motel room around here rented out, you can sleep there if you'd like. We cam go through this in the mourning huh Sammy?" Dean said smiling at him.

"It's Sam." He muttered and remained silent in his thought for the rest of the ride to the motel. When they got their Dean took a minute to go and make a call.

"Bobby." Dean smiled

"What is it? Did you really find Sam or was it just a load of hoarse shit?" He asked and Dean shook his head before responding.

"No Bobby, it's Sam. I can tell." He smiled through the phone.

"Dean, how can you be sure? Just cuz you got a feelin' doesn mean it is our Sam. Hell, he could be a demon or psychopath for all you know." Bobby warned and Dean frowned. He was never more sure. He could see it in Sam's eyes. Those were the eyes of his baby brother, but maybe not just him was in there. He did have a small glint...

"I'm positive that body IS Sam's alright?" Dean says and hangs up. He did JUST meet the guy after slightly over ten years. Maybe he should be suspicious, but it was hard.

-—-••-—•-—-—-•••—-

Sam fell asleep rather quickly, feeling the need to talk to his father through dream.

"Sammy, how's the mission going Champ?" Azazel asked sitting at the edge of the bed in Sam's dream.

"Good, these guys seem pretty stupid though. They nearly got themselves killed fighting demons that weren't even trying to kill them! And that Dean guy..." Sam paused, he still felt a great connection between him and Dean after all these years. Like they hadn't been apart almost. Sam ignored that though and continued "He would certainly have died if not for those dumbasses you sent being shocked." Sam snickered slightly.

"So the only challenge will be Johnny then?" Azazel asked

"Yeah. He seems smarter then Dean by far, but his weakness is clear. I'd say they get the colt I can take them both down. Hell, I could probably convince them you took me over if the need called for it." Sam reported and Azazel nodded.

"Good. Keep yourself concealed Kiddo. We'll be in touch." Azazel smiled and Sam woke up.

"Sorry Sam, but before we can actually inform you of anything we need to test you. Just incase you are a demon." John said and Sam nodded.

"Fair enough." Sam nodded and John took his arm, making a cut with a knife.

"That it?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow.

"I did the others in your sleep." John said and Sam just nodded.

"Let's get to the point. Who were-what were my parents?" Sam asked

"Alright let me ask you one thing though, were those your birth parents?" Dean asked working his way to it.

"No, more like adopted." Sam said trying to pick the right words.

"Well what if we said you are my brother and were kidnapped by a demon at the age of five?" Dean tried and Sam just sat with his mouth slightly a gap

"I-I'd say that you sound crazy, but I-uh believe you..." Sam muttered the last part and Dean's face lit up, and John's appeared shocked.

"Really?" Dean asked and Sam nodded.

"Yeah, but for now I'd prefer you explain what is going on. Those things are freaky and I was raised by them..." Sam muttered and Dean nodded.

"Alright those were Demons, sent by the man who might have kid napped you when you were five." Dean explained, short and simple.

"Oh Demons, you just explained everything to me. Thank you. All caught up in what is going on." Sam said sarcastically and Dean smirked.

"We'll catch you up when we get to Bobby's. It isn't safe here." John said to both boys and neither protested.

-—••-—-—-—-—-—-—-

Sam rode in the backseat of impala, ignoring the music blaring out of the stereo when he got what he liked to call a 'text message' from his Dad. It was a vision of course, but usually Dad could send him specific ones he wanted him to see. He was used to it by now, and before he would get visions just so Azazel could tell him they were out of milk or he was supposed to be training and not watching TV.

The vision Sam had was of demon traps, lots of demon traps, and a house.

"Sam?" Dean asked looking back to see Sam's eyes glow yellow for a fe seconds before Sam turned to him.

"What?" Sam asked and Dean shook his head. It was probably just his imagination. He was being paranoid. That was it.

"Just wondering but do you remember how you ended up...with demons?" Dean asked awkwardly and Sam thought.

"I honestly don't remember. I just woke up there really..." Sam said, the memory was hazy but it was the day his life truly changed forever so he had a small memory of it. It also helped he was sort of half demon he supposed.

"Figures." Dean cursed wanting to know more so he could find and kill every and any bastard involved with the kidnapping of his little brother.

"While we are in the car I suppose it is fine to start explaining." John said and Sam paid attention to his 'father'.


	5. Bobby

Sam hated hearing John drag on about Demon's and such but forced ignorance and amazement. Dad taught him all of this YEARS back, though in a way simpler and more detailed way because John appeared to not know nearly as much as he knew at this point.

When they approached Bobby's place in the Impala Sam knew exactly what his Father needed from ther. Of course.

The reunited family exited the car together, John leading the way to the house as Dean stayed near Sam. Sam felt he got it better in life because he was kidnapped by demons, and maybe Dean got it harder for the same reason. After all, Dean was in charge while John was out hunting.

"It isn't your fault you know." Sam said before walking in and Dean stopped for a second to take that in.

Dean didn't understand how it WASN'T his fault. He was in charge. He was supposed to protect his baby brother. It was his job and he failed it.

He shook it off though, walking inside the home.

"Sam?" Bobby asked sort of looking at him in amazement. He really did look like a Winchester. Bobby had thought that after all these years whoever they brought back would be...not so Winchester. More stranger.

"See, I told you it was Sammy. You can still see it in those damned puppy dog eyes!" Dean laughed slightly and Bobby nodded in shock before full on embracing Sam, which was slightly awkward for Sam because he had only one memory of who Bobby was and it was because he was taken from his home. Other then that, complete stranger.

"You probably don't remember me much, but I remember you when you were younger. Used to watch you an Dean sometimes." He smiled slightly and Sam smiled slightly back. He liked Bobby already, he actually reminded him of his own Father.

When Sam was 8, Uncle Alastair taught him how to read and know many things about people with just a glance, said it helped torture them and find their weaknesses, and he was right. Much of it was just by staring people in the eyes. And those eyes were much like his to Sam.

John coughed interrupting the moment and Bobby decided then to part with Sam.

"So, any chance you know how to use a knife or shoot a gun?" He asked and Sam nodded.

"Not so sure about guns, but knives won't be a problem for me." Sam said simply, remembering his first lesson with a knife. It had gone well to say the least, but he currently had a scar on his stomach from being penetrated with a knife. It wasn't even from anyone, he fell on it.

"Right, we'll train you up and you can start hunting with us." John said and Bobby looked at him like he was crazy.

"Boy why don't you show Sam to a room or somethin. I need to talk to your idjiet father." Bobby said and Dean led Sam away.

"What the hell are you thinkin?! You can't just throw him inta this and think that it would be safe." Bobby asked John.

"He's my son Bobby, not yours." John said and Bobby glared.

"Doesn't matter. I want to have a day or two with him before we do anything. He's Sam alright but that ain't the end of 'ho he is. Those demons wanted you to take 'im." Bobby said

"Really? Prove it." John said, blinded by the fact he had his son back. He had been looking for too long and was too excited now, and would see it when he officially calmed back down.

"You and Dean survived without anythin more then a salt gun and a vile of holy water." He said and Johm focused on it more as if it were a job.

"Fine, but after two days he is learning how to be a hunter." John said storming off. Typical.

-—-•—-—-—-—-—-—–

Dean showed Sam to a room and they both sat on the bed in conferrable silence. Sam could have asked Dean to leave, and Dean could have asked Sam the question heaviest on his mind. Dean made his move first.

"Did you miss us? Dad and I? At all?" Dean asked not making eye contact.

"Well yeah, I was just told that you guys dropped me off there and never came back. Spent two years basically in denial before I excepted it fully. You had it worse then me. The demon that raised me was...nice. Got to go to school and stuff, make friends, real food..." Sam said forgetting to lie. Dean was shocked slightly at his memory of everything.

"You think the DEMONS raised you better then dad could've?" Dean asked looking directly into Sam's eyes now.

"Well yeah Dean, to be perfectly honest. I got a good and stable life." There was a glint of something in Sam's eyes as he said this. Sadness? Longing maybe?

"You can't be serious Sammy. Demon's are pure evil." Dean said and anger flashed in Sam's eyes, ready to kill Dean for saying things like that about his family. But, he couldn't will himself to kill his older. To many emotions got in the way. It was odd.

"Not all of them are pure evil. They WERE once human and those ONCE humans were tortured in Hell until the breaking point." Sam realized what he said after it was too late.

"What the hell Sammy? I thought you didn't know anything about those things!" Dean asked and Sam's eyes turned yellow before whipping Dean's memory with a power.

"Thanks for helping me out." Sam muttered and Dean smiled sitting on the bed.

"No problem Sammy...Did you miss us at all? Me and Dad?" Dean asked after a few seconds feeling a sense of déjà vu.

"Yeah, of course." Sam smiled and Dean softly smiled back.

That night Sam snuck all around the house checking for Devil's traps and making marks in them. Probably unnoticeable if you weren't looking but it would help in the end game as long as only Azazel's demons came.

"Sam? What you doin up boy?" Bobby asked and Sam turned to him.

"Nothing, umm just been a rough day or whatever. Parents are demons, I have a brother, taken as a child, the supernatural exists, and now I'm basically going to be living with strangers. The usual." Sam laughed and Bobby nodded understandingly.

"Suppose it is a bit much." Bobby muttered and Sam nodded shyly.

"Yeah, I was just thinking...I'll go back to the room." Sam mutter turning.

"Yeah." Bobby said as Sam left, not catching Sam's smile as he walked back.

'Good job Sam, I will see you in the mourning." He heard in his head


	6. Alastair sets up the pieces

Sam woke up the next mourning and headed directly outside. It was four AM and hopefully no one would wake up before he was done.

"Sam." A voice said and he turned to see his Uncle Alastair in a new body. One of a police women.

"Uncle Alastair?" Sam asked confused

"Yes, this body seemed to be the easiest to sneak around in. A familiar of Bobby Singer too." They said and hugged Sam.

.

"Good to see you. How's the mission?" They asked him

"Fine. No real problems so far that I can't handle. They seem to trust me and John already wants me to be a hunter with he and Dean. Any ideas on how to bring up the colt?" Sam said and Alastair thought.

"I'm sure I can figure something out. Meg will be drawing attention to herself here shortly, she's a state over and will give us an opening. We need you to gain enough trust for them to take you with them for this." He said and Sam nodded.

"I'll do my best, but do you mind giving it a week or more?" He asked

"Of course it's fine. I'll be staying close though, Azazel wants to he sure don't..."

"Go against what I have been taught? Betray anyone? Rebel?" Sam asked and Alastair nodded

"Mostly." Alastair said looking off. "You should get back inside. I'll swing by later or something."

"Bye." Sam said turning. In the event he WERE to switch sides he would be firmly punished with two human day training to hell. He went through THAT when he was around 12 or so. It was a rebellious, I-don't-want-satan-inside-of-me, phase. Naturally he only got that punishment once, and it didn't end the phase it just made him quitter about it.

*a few hours later*

"Hey Sammy. Umm we don't have much but have a donut." Dean said tossing Sam a donut.

"Thanks Dean. And it's just Sam." He said awkwardly.

"Dean, we'll be leaving for a few days. Sam you're staying with Bobby to train." John said stalking into the kitchen. While Sam just nodded, Dean seemed to disagree but kept quite about it. Sam could tell by looking at his face which was obviously holding back a glare.

-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-

As the car left Dean couldn't help but question his father.

"Why did we leave him? Hasn't he been gone and away from m-us long enough?" Dean did his best not to pout and John just nodded.

"Bobby wants to make sure he's as innocent as he seems. If he is then Bobby will tran him. We won't be gone longer then 3 days." John promised and Dean just nodded.

"Yes sir." He said slumping back a bit. He really wanted to be with his brother again.

-—-—-—-—-•-—-—-—-•-—-—-—-–-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-

"So Sam. There must've been something odd those demons thought you needed to learn or know or maybe had you do? Why don't ya tell me?" Bobby asked seriously.

"I'm not sure. Reading a Satanic Bible as a bedtime story might have been something." Sam shrugged looking genuinely confused.

"No, nothing that simple ijiot." Bobby said and Sam nodded.

"Samuel Colt. They said that that name was important. He made a key to someplace and they were tracking it. They always were looking that guy up and had papers around the office." Sam said

"Now see, that's a lead boy. He was a hunter. Keyword WAS. So what of his were they lookin for?" Bobby asked

"I don't know. I was told not to worry about any of that when I asked."

"Of course not. Wouldn't tell just anyone what they were after." Bobby said and Sam stood around awkwardly.

"Why don't you go practice with a gun or somethin?" Bobby asked

"I don't know how." Sam muttered and Bobby smiled slightly. At least one of the Winchester boys had a childhood which they could be at least close to children.

'Odd, these hunters aren't like the ones I've met at all. Most are cruel and unfeeling with barely any weakness and could barely be called human. But Dean and Bobby...they are something different. John is exactly like a hunter always is, but maybe some are truly trying to protect their kind and not in it for revenge. Not in it to kill anything that could pose a threat. Or maybe they are acting like this towards me because they see a human and not a demon? Demons make so much more sense...' Sam shook the thoughts from his head.

He needed to focus on his mission not anything else.

"Right. What do you think of killing for a livin?" Bobby asked

"Like a hit man? No thanks." Sam asked slightly surprised sounding by the question.

"No not like a hit man you ijiot. Like a monster hunter. Vampires, werewolves, ghosts, and a crap tone more." He was told and Sam nodded.

"Oh, umm I don't really know. I mean I guess I could of I had too." Sam said

"Good. You might not be a crappy huner after all." Bobby said and there was a knock at the door that Bobby answered, half expecting Rufus.

"Sharif what-"

"Can it Singer. I came here to...who's kid is that?" Jody asked and Sam looked around awkwardly.

"I didn't kidnap 'im if that is what you mean. Now what is it?" Bobby asked

"I thought I'd come see you about the drunken 'joke' you played at the school." She said

"What joke?" Bobby asked

"This one." Jody said holding up a picture of graffiti (Or what looked like it) on a brick wall. Apparently the school wall. On that wall was neatly done words in red that said

Give the boy back.

"And guess what that is? Blood Bobby. This is a murder and I have a gut feeling you are connected somehow." Jody told him

"Why would I write that?" Bobby demanded

"Well, you do have a drunken history." Jody sort of sneered.

"Well I didn't do it. Sam here got in last night." Bobby said and Sam nodded.

"Fine. But if I find one slick of evidence against you, you are going down." Jody said before leaving.

"Looks like we got a case." Bobby said still holding the picture.

"Really?" Sam asked confused

"Unless someone else brought in a boy last night. My bet is demons. Not surprised they tracked ya so fast." He told Sam who only nodded.

"What do we do?" He finally asked and Bobby started moving.

"Get holy water, and salt that is what. We need to find and take these SOB's down before they hurt anyone else." Bobby said

"Alright, you're right...umm but how do we get them to go back to Hell or to even get them to come?" Sam asked

"Boy, get the salt and I'll show ya."


	7. Bishop to Knight

"I'm sorry, you took SAM, MY SON, on a demon hunt? In which, ALL THE FUCKING DEMONS WERE AFTER HIM. Not only that, but you used him as BAIT and DIDN'T feel the need to inform me of any of this until we come back?! Bobby he could have died! He isn't even trained!" John yelled

"John, we didn't have much of a choice! The damn boy attracts demons and we had to take care of them! You wanted me to train him an ain't much better trainin them that." Bobby said and Dean hurried to the room Sam was staying in. He'd heard enough to worry about Sam.

"SAM!" Dean shouted opening the door only to see his little brother sleeping with a book in hand. 'Nerd.' He thought for a moment of brotherly love feelings before panicking again.

"Sammy!" Dean shouted at him shaking him until he woke up and Dean stopped. Sam's eyes were yellow for a few seconds before they turned normal again.

"Dean?" Sam asked and Dean forgot all about those eyes to make sure Sam didn't have any injuries.

"Are you okay? Did one of those little sons of bitches hurt you? Posses you?" Dean asked

"No I'm fine." 'It was the quite opposite really.' Sam thought to himself and had to hold back a smirk.

"Good, why didn't you call either of us?" Dean asked

"I don't have your numbers or a phone. Not only that but you are still kind of a stranger to me, can I go back to sleep now or should I be up now?" Sam asked

"You should have used Bobby's then! And don't sas me!" Dean growled

"Yeah, well we didn't really need your help and you guys are busy!" Sam retorted

"Bitch." Was all Dean said

"Jerk." Sam muttered and in response earning a small smile from the elder of the two.

"Bobby this isn't okay!" John shouted

"Well get over it! Yer a hunter and you know demons are pure evil! If we waited for you two ijiots to come back half the town would have been slaughtered! Besides we've got a lead and I'm almost positive somethin ain't right here!" Bobby shouted back, neither willing to give up ground like the stubborn bastards they were.

"Damnit Bobby! I finally find my son after YEARS of searching and now you are risking his life like this! I wanted him to use a gun not be used as bate!"

"Stop bein so damn unappreciative and start lookin at the big picture here! Yer son is an element to openin the gates of hell and we dont know a thing they do besides that and the name of an impossible weapon." Bobby said

"Right, well none of that is part of my big picture. Killing the damn demon who started this." John retorted right back.

"Get the hell out of my house." Bobby said having enough.

"I will. SAM! DEAN! Let's go! We are leaving! For good." John called and both boys came down.

"Does this happen a lot?" Sam whispered as they followed John out.

"Not this badly." Dean responds and Sam nods.

'Best to get Bobby out of my way then. If John is at least partially loyal then they'll make up. When that happens Alastair will set us on the right track.' Sam thought before getting in the back and calling out to Alastair.

"Hello Bobby." Jody smiled as Bobby came into his kitchen for a beer.

"Sam, never risk yourself like that again because someone told you to unless it's absolutely necessary. You aren't a trained hunter yet and that was a stupid thing. Got it?" John asked

"Yes sir." Sam said with loath masked by nervousness in his voice.

"Jody what are you doin here?" Bobby asked ready to grab his salt gun as the Sharif stood near his window.

"Playing a game with you Bobby. We're gonna play a game, it's called 'how long can little Bobby struggle?'" She said smiling and stepping foreword.

"How much you wanna bet I'll win?" He asked pulling out and pointing the gun at her.

"Bobby, Bobby, Bobby. Let's not play that kind of game. I just wanna see how strong you are. " She said and he shot at her.

They stopped at a cheap motel about sixty miles or so from Bobby's house.

"Sam, can you go to the library and research the Colt family tree. Samual Colt is long dead but if we have amy chance of finding that gun, we need to find relatives or people who have grown out from the family. It'd be with them most likely." John said much to Sam's annoyance.

John seemed to already consider Sam his newest Soldier. He felt grateful that Azazel kidnapped him. At least his demonic father loved him and treated him like a son, not a soldier. He wishes he took Dean too. That way Dean's survival rate would be higher and they could be in it together when he opens the gates and eventually releases Lucifer.

"Alright, I don't exactly know where it is though." He said nervously.

"I'll drive him." Dean told him dragging Sam to the Impala.

"Thank you." He said shyly and Dean blasted music through the speakers and rolled out.

"Hey Dean, we just passed the Library..." Sam said and Dean smiled.

"Yeah well I'm hungry and Dad can wait a few extra minutes!" Dean said

"Huh, I thought that you were kinds obedient to Dad." Sam muttered looking down awkwardly.

"I do what I'm told because it is smart Sammy. Right now, we have time to get food and food helps brain work. Want pizza or a burger?" Dean asked

"How would either of those help brain work?" Sam asked

"They are like salad's and touch almost all of the food groups. Meet, wheat, vegetables, and fruit." Dean said pulling up to a diner.

"You know what I'll just order for myself." Sam sighed letting some of his real personality show.

"Fine, but i only brought a twenty and a five." Dean said as they walked into the diner.

Dean doubted Sam would remember the place but for him it was one of his favorite memories of Sammy before he was taken...

"Stupid Bitch." Bobby said stepping on Jody's face with the bottom of his shoe before setting the body on fire. If she hadn't been dead before she was dead now.


	8. Queen to Pawn

Azazel watched his son from a distance. He supposed it was parental instinct that told him these Winchester's were starting to ruin his perfect son. Azazel smiled as he remembered the countless visits to Sam as a smaller child before taking him home.

4 year old Sam Winchester was left alone while Dean went to get soda.

_"Hello Sammy." Azazel smiled in the form of some handsome highschool teacher._

_"Only Dean can call me that." He pouted, not vary phased by the strange man with glowing yellow eyes._

_"Sorry. Shouldn't you be asleep?" He asked sitting down next to the small boy._

_"Yeah, but I'm worried about Daddy. He never is here and he said he'd come back tonight and I wanna see him before he leaves again." Sam said earning a hair ruffle from the yellow eyed demon._

_"Well, I've been waiting on someone too. How about we wait together?" He asked and Sam nodded._

_"Okay, who have you been waitin for?" Sam asked with those big innocent eyes._

_"I've been waiting to take my son home. I could go and get him at any time really but I want him to be just right when I bring him home." Azazel said truthfully before hearing the door open and putting Sam to sleep, whipping all memory of him, and leaving. _

He really had to hold out on taking him until a healthy age where Demon blood would sit right without nasty side effects and start Sammy's transformation at a steady pace. A small ounce of blood in his pancakes and juice every mourning had proven to do a lot. Sammy's powers were flurrying and he was sure when the time came he'd allow Lucifer into his body with great pleasure. Sure there were times that Sam resisted but that was when he was either just a little kid with hope of big brother coming or going through his rebellious stage. Ah yes the 'Dad I don't want to be possessed by Satan, loosing control of my body so he can destroy all humans is bullshit' phase. A quick trip to Hell for some grounding did the trick with that though. Hell wouldn't work if Dean started giving him the Winchester attitude. He'd just become a demon.

Dean watched as his little brother bit into his salad. This was the last place they'd eaten before Sammy was taken.

Damn he was being too sentimental about all of this.

"So, you've been living the apple pie life?" Dean asked

"Yeah, you could say that. I guess you've been living a hunter's?" Sam asked

"Right on point." Dean smiled patting his shoulder.

"How was it while I was gone?" He asked

"Rough Sammy. Dad and I looked for you more the we hunted half the time. Demons became our specialty. Dad almost gave up." He said now eating his burger.

"Damn. I actually thought you guys abandoned me..." He said feeling slight regret. 'Get it together Sam. Dad saved us from a life of moving and pain. And I love him for that.'

"Wow. So this is what you are really like." Dean smirked slightly.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked getting defensive again. He forgot what he was doing and probably almost slipped up. Sam cursed himself for it.

"You usually act all nervous." Dean pointed out.

"Happens when people who claim to be your family break into your house as your adoptive parents and strangers attack you with black eyes and sweep you off into the land of demons and monsters." Sam muttered regaining his barriers.

"Yeah guess so. I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Dean said standing and going.

"Finally." A girl said plopping down next to Sam as Dean entered.

"Father?" Sam asked as her eyes turned yellow.

"She was the easiest to get into without causing a fuss. Homeless and all that." Azazel said

"Right. Right...right." Sam said not used to seeing his dad in a female.

"How is the mission going? You remember these ARE racist hunters who only want to do us harm don't you?" Azazel asked seriously. He needed to be sure.

"Of course. I'm manipulating Dean as we speak. John is secondary to manipulate because of his clear weakness to family like Dean. I've got it under control. Any word from Alastair?" He asked wishing other demons besides Azazel could communicate with him through telepathy.

"No. Currently he is out of contact." Azazel said sighing. Alastair failing seemed unlikely but it's always possible considering he is John Winchester's colleague.

"Father, I think it's best you leave now. I expect he'll be back son." Sam said

_ Sammy, watch this!" Dean stuck two straws in his nose and moved them making Sam laugh as he hate his burger. _

_"De, when is Daddy and Uncle Bobby comin back?" He asked and Dean ruffled his hair._

_"Soon Sammy. Finish your burger or save it and we'll head back and play okay?" Dean asked and Sam nodded happily flashing a bog grin. His dad didn't even have to tell him to watch out for or protect his baby brother. He'd do anything to keep the little guy happy._

Dean sighed, realizing he was taking like an hour to piss because he was reminiscing on the last week they spent together. He zipped his fly up and washed his hands, going back to Sam.

"Sorry I took so long. The soap in there was the bubbly puffy kind." He said lying. Not like Sam would think he was lying.

"Oh, it's alright. Gave me time to think. So, are there a lot of Demons to worry about or other stuff too?" Sam asked nervously.

"Think of every myth you know of." Dean said.

"Right. Well most of that is demons Dean. Satanic parents remember?" Sam joked

"Sorry forgot Sammy. Vampires, werewolves, ghouls, witches, all that is real." Dean muttered to Sam.

"Well fuck. That's...a lot." Sam said knowing probably more then Dean about all those creatures.

"Yeah, don't worry though. Dad and I will teach you all the ropes." Dean said ruffling Sam's hair making him crack a smile.

"Thanks Dean." He said before pushing Dean away slightly. Sam had to remind himself not to enjoy this guy to much. He was a tool and nothing else. Once he was done both John and Dean would be killed by his hand. HIS hand. Not Dad's or uncle Alastair's.


End file.
